


internet is cool

by starwol



Series: got7 drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: prompt: "We’re internet friends and we’re meeting up in real life today and I’m super paranoid because what if you’re a deranged killer and– omg you’re perfect"





	internet is cool

“Don’t worry, it’ll all work out and you’ll be fine. Seriously. And if it doesn’t work out, call one of us.” Jaebum said over the phone to Youngjae. 

“Unless you get killed!!!” Yugyeom yelled in the background. Not long after that Youngjae heard someone smacking him and a loud complaint. 

“Youngjae-ah, it’ll be okay. I promise. Say hi to (Y/N) for me, alright?” Jaebum asked with a tone of finality in his voice. Youngjae nodded, although his hyung couldn’t see him. 

“Of course I will. I should be back in a few hours but I’ll keep you updated.” He responded, looking around the airport for any sign of you. 

“Good. Talk to you later, then.” Jaebum said and finished their conversation quickly. Youngjae slid his phone into his pocket before he heard the announcement that your flight’s baggage was available to pick up now. 

You had to be here. 

There was no going back now. 

He was terrified. 

His phone dinged in his pocket, your message tone coming through. Grabbing his phone quickly, he smiled at your text. 

_I’m getting off the plane now!! Meet you at baggage claim :) x_

He typed a quick reply of _Okay, can’t wait to see you! xo_ and took a deep breath. After almost four years of being friends that met online, you were finally going to meet. You had been there for Youngjae through his training period, when he debuted, and through all of the crazy mishaps and good things that had happened in his career. He knew that you were the best thing for him, and he couldn’t wait to see you. 

Unless you were a crazy killer and just murdered him in the airport. 

Wouldn’t that be a great headline? GOT7′s Choi Youngjae killed in Incheon airport. He thought to himself before sighing. 

“Excuse me, can you tell me where to find someone named Choi Youngjae?” He heard someone say to his left. He was about to turn and shake his head before he realized that it was you. 

“Oh…my god…it’s you!! (Y/N)!!!” He yelled, picking you up and spinning you around. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.” He whispered into your shoulder. 

“Surprise!! And no, before you ask, I’m not a killer. I already talked to Jaebum about what you’ve been nervous about.” You laughed as you explained yourself. 

“Ah…yeah. Well…you’re much cuter in person if that helps.” He said with a sheepish grin on his face. “Let’s go! I have to show you around Seoul.”

**Author's Note:**

> god why do i write such short things


End file.
